<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm touches. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440273">warm touches.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their Harmony. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airstrike - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Penname: morph, Swords, Violence, a small war with a kingdom, omg i cant believe there isnt a tag for airstrikes what, that thinks they can take on the antartic empire lmaoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a gentle touchy person. He knew how to reassure their stressed friends through hugs, pats, and sometimes a shoulder to lean on, with only a few words and plenty of action. </p><p>technoblade, who is pretty sure he is the most closest person to phil at the moment, his first ally, and bestfriend, gets tons more attention from phil.  </p><p>or</p><p>Three times phil initiates the first touch and the one time techno does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their Harmony. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm touches.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayy same author from the 'your confession in your worries', coming back at ya again, i received really nice feedback so am happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>1.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade relishes in the way his blade meets the flesh of his enemies, the way blood splatters and gushes from the wound, he doesn't stay and look at the art he just made, heading over to his next human canvas. </p><p> </p><p>The ground was white, snow pure and clean, but now as he swings his sword at the group of people that dared to attack him, it's decorated in splatters of red and pools of blood. Technoblade avoids stepping over the bodies, as he advances to the last living fool, and brings his sword to their heart.</p><p> </p><p>He almost feels bad, when they gag back on the blood, almost. He smiles at his accomplishment, the voices cheering on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Blood for the blood god’ ‘e’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ ‘ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’ ‘yes yes!’ ‘kill them all!’ ‘blood for the blood god’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is cheering in his head, techno tunes out of it when he hears familiar wing flaps, turning around to see his best friend, stumbling on the ground in a hurry, panting wildly.</p><p>Technoblade sheathes his hold on sword immediately, heading towards Phil to ask what's wrong when the man throws himself at techno, holding his shoulders so suddenly and Phil's concerned face is all over him.</p><p> </p><p>He first notices the man dishevel state, his bangs splayed around from the flight, yet it frames his face perfectly, he is only wearing his coat, the white blue cape that adores the logo of their empire isn't in its place on his shoulders, and techno notices the lack of gloves on his hands, phil had came in a hurry. </p><p> </p><p>“-re you okay? Oh gods techno-'' phil breathes in frantically, and technoblade realizes what this is about. “Am okay, just some nerds who thought they could take me down.” he says, phil face still stitched in worry. “What are you doing here phil?” he asks instead, trying to distract him. </p><p> </p><p>Phil huffs, as he fixes his hair away from his face, from where it stuck around his face when he was flying. “To get you back for the meeting, about the kingdom that seems to be threatening us,” Phil mutters, looking at a dead body next to him and the logo on their armor, “i guess you already know..” </p><p> </p><p>He had headed out earlier today, for a walk to clear his head for said meeting when he had noticed a group of people outside, all clad in armor and carrying weapons, none of them wear the familiar blue color of his empire, total strangers. He walked up to them, and they simply started attacking before he could get a word out.</p><p> </p><p>“...We had a nice chat.” technoblade shrugs, and phil looks over the red snow field, the many bodies. “...well, I'm glad you’re okay mate,” Phil sighs deeply, his shoulders sagging down. He leans in, and technoblade is suddenly engulfed in grey wings, he hesitantly, slowly, returns the hug, wrapping his arms around the other torso, and leaning his head against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You came in a hurry huh,” he teases, and Phil groans, “the guards didn't make it sound good, said they saw you get ambushed and the group they sent to help you would arrive too late, and i got worried for a second.” Technoblade huffs, shaking his head. “I mean, these are small fries compared to who I normally fight, phil.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah-just, let me have this.” phil tightens his hold, and technoblade pauses before he melts into the warm touch, leaning closer- </p><p> </p><p>Then, immediately Phil flinches back, and technoblade thinks he did something <em> wrong </em> as the wings that has been covering them and Phil arms around him is pried away-”oh gods, you’re just, so bloody, this is my favorite shirt!” Phil complains, the front of him is red, there is some on his cheek as well, the blood on Techno's armor has not dried yet.</p><p> </p><p>He snorts at his best friend, and Phil gets his revenge when he carries the other back to the castle, dangling him in the air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He can't sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Which is, very annoying, he is tired, his eyelids are heavy, and he wishes to sleep but he can't.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade groans, sitting up slowly in his bed, before flopping back down and trying another position, this one isn't as comfortable as the other, but maybe…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘e’ ‘e’ ‘e’ ‘e’ ‘e’ ‘e’ ‘e’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaannd no, no wink of sleep for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>It's useless, if he just laid there, waiting, maybe he should do something if his body won't sleep. Getting up from the bed, the coldness of the ground does not deter him. Technoblade grabs one of his robes, and slips into the balcony, opening the wide doors and staring up at the dark sky.</p><p>He would have stayed there, watching the stars or until the sun rises, If he hadn't noticed the small amount of light coming from the room next to his though, where Phil stays.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Phil.’ ‘philza minecraft!’ ‘phil?’ ‘e’ ‘bessssttttfriiiiieend’ ‘phil phil phil!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is a sudden urge to go see him, and techno would have ignored it, to spite the voices in his head, for being extra annoying today and not helping him sleep. If it weren't for the fact that Phil was the one who pushed techno to go to sleep, and seeing said man is still awake in his room?</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade walks out of his room, immediately heading over to the door next to his. He opens it, the door is unlocked, as no one would have even thought to barge in on philza minecraft, except for technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>He finds him sitting on his bed, a book in his hand and a cup in another, the light he saw from the balcony is from the small candle on the bed stand. Phil staring up at him in shock, his eyebags are visible from here. “...hey mate.” Phil's voice croaks out, laced with exhaustion. Technoblade hesitates for a moment, before shutting the door behind him and crosses his arms as he leans back against it.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the ‘sleep early, techno, we have things to do tomorrow’?” he asks, teasing a bit. Phil looks at him with half lidded eyes, an amused smile at his lips, before he starts giggling slightly. Technoblade falters, confused, what's so funny? Phil answers him though, “Y-your hair-” phil covers his mouth, hiding his grin. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade blanches, as he brings a hand to smooth over some ruffled hair. “It's not that bad-phil stop laughing!” phil snickers, “you have-you look like you have a pink mane, a pink lion!” technoblade tries to run his fingers through his hair, combining it down, and hisses as he meets a knot.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okayyy-stop come here,” Phil orders, stifling his laugh as he pats the space next to his bed, the candle flickering slightly. Technoblade grumbles, his fingers still in his hair as he crosses over to Phil's bed and sits next to him, trying to smooth his hair over.</p><p> </p><p>“Here -let me,” Phil places his cup and book aside, taking something from the drawer next to him. Technoblade knows that there are some brushes and sticks there, to help preen his feathers. “You have hair brushes there too?” he asks, eyeing the small green brush in Phil's hands. Phil hums, nodding, and technoblade notices that Phil's own hair is gathered into a small bun on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, turn around,” and there is a gentle touch to his shoulder, and technoblade turns around with no hesitation. The man gathers his hair in his hands and brushes it slowly, the sensation makes an odd tickle in his stomach, and techno grumbles, a happy sound from his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He idly hears Phil chuckle behind him, and the voices in his head sound so far away for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“...i had a bit of trouble sleeping, and so do you it seems.” phil whispers behind him, and it's ridiculous, they’re alone in the room, there is no need to whisper. “Yeah..” technoblade whispers back, because he doesn't want to cut down the nice air around them, and it's pleasant talking to phil.</p><p> </p><p>The only sounds after that, are from the brush against his hair, and the low grumbling continuous sound from his chest. Any other time, he would be embarrassed, and try to avoid anyone, but this was phil, so it's okay.</p><p> </p><p>He barely registered the soft touch to his shoulder, only pulled back gently until his head laid on something warm, and he looks up at phil, who was smiling gently down at him and threading through his hair softly. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade burns the image into his head, the soft smile that Phil is giving him and with the way the orange hue of the candle around him, framing his blonde bangs and face, his blue ocean colored eyes seem darker in this light, but he seems so bright at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade closes his eyes, turning and stuffing his face into Phil's torso, ignoring the insane tingling in his stomach, and curls slightly into himself. Too tired to decipher it, too tired to deal with the nice touches, he’s too warm and exhausted to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Something is draped on him, he feels Phil moving, and he’s warm, and it's cozy, Phil's lap is better than any pillow he rested on.</p><p>Phil keeps running his fingers through his hair, and technoblade sleeps far better than any night he slept of his life.</p><p> </p><p>And when he wakes up to sunlight illuminating the room, alone in the bed, he almost forgets he’s in phil room until he manages to rub the blurriness from his vision and notice a grey feather next to his head.</p><p> </p><p>He takes it, gently twirling it in his fingers, and wonders where phil is, feeling slightly...empty? Sad? Whatever the right word for it, he just misses him.</p><p> </p><p>It's silly, and even more so, as he continues to miss him even when he sees Phil throughout the day. Technoblade would have thought what it meant, but he’s too distracted with the planning of war with the enemy kingdom. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>3.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Something changes then.</p><p> </p><p>He sometimes thinks of himself as an “action speak louder than words” type of guy, but honestly it is Phil who gets the title, as he would airstrike a village of a kingdom as a warning. </p><p> </p><p>That's what he suggested, and demanded to do in one of their meetings. And he really did do it, sending it to one of the villages of the enemies, and Phil had the widest smile on his face the entire day.</p><p> </p><p>That is the day he noticed, the change.</p><p> </p><p>Phil, as mentioned before, likes to act more than he talks, and there are more than chaotic actions to him, Phil is a gentle touchy person. He knew how to reassure their stressed friends through hugs, pats, and sometimes a shoulder to lean on, with only a few words and plenty of action. </p><p> </p><p>Not saying that the man doesnt know how to talk, phil can do so, its just he prefers to do things sometimes silently. Phil is good at both, and honestly he’s good at everything when he goes for it.</p><p> </p><p>technoblade, who is pretty sure he is the most closest person to phil at the moment, his first ally, and bestfriend, gets tons more attention from phil. </p><p> </p><p>And technoblade will admit, he is a bit late on that information, he doesn't exactly remember when he let his walls fall down around the other.</p><p>Phil would often let his hand stay on his shoulder, grip the back of his arm gently, leaning against him.</p><p> </p><p>Now, now something is slightly different from how he remembered it before, as he notices that now these peaceful days before their start of war with the other kingdom, whenever they pass by each other in the hallway, phil would bring a hand to pat his shoulder, letting it linger until the two of them walk away. </p><p> </p><p>When Phil brings in reports of their current lookouts, crossing over the desk and slinging an arm around his shoulder. When Phil leans against him as he tells him his plans, his wings begin to furl around them. Their few hugs seem to last longer than normal too.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, it always has been like this and technoblade just started to notice, that thought makes him curl himself into a ball in his bed. He had not felt anything about these touches before, just appreciating the warmth and the safety of his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he <em> misses it </em>--no, not just miss it, he’s longing for it, and it aches. His stomach would flutter heavily at the mere thought of phil, and technoblade grabs a pillow to stuff his heated face in.</p><p> </p><p>He knows exactly what is happening now, he is falling for his best friend. And he fell by surprise, technoblade would like to say he has a plan for every risk that may happen, he already mapped out several plans ahead for their war soon with the enemy kingdom, explaining it to phil, who sits close and listens-</p><p>Technoblade groans into his pillow, a stupid smile on his face as he thought of phil. Its annoying, that he isn't-is not prepared for this at all, he didn't have plans regards to phil, he trusts phil, who just went ahead and made techno feel all of this-</p><p> </p><p>But he’s technoblade, and he’ll come up with a plan.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mate-<em> oh gods. </em>” Phil pauses as soon he enters the room, slowly closing the door behind him. Technoblade groans at the noise, from where he sat alongside his bookshelf, the stack of books obscure his view of phil. </p><p> </p><p>He moves, sluggish, to look at Phil, who seems prepared in his Antarctica attire for the day, hair brushed and clean enchanted armor. “Did you-did you stay up all night?” phil glances to the unmade bed and to the mess of books all around techno. Technoblade makes a noise, it sounds like a whale dying.</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighs, techno watches him with unfocused eyes as he seems to pick up a book from the stacks on the ground, reading the cover. “...did you read romeo and juliet? Wha-all of these are...romance book novels?? Techno are you planning on seducing the enemy?” Phil picks up some of the other books, that are all indeed romance novels. </p><p> </p><p>Romance novels that did not help at all, technoblade wasted his time reading them all thinking they could at least give some sort of understanding of romance to him. </p><p> </p><p>Phil seems to be talking, crouching in front of him, a hand on his shoulder and knee, and technoblade blushes bright as he notices how the other is close. He flinches slightly when phil begins to rub his shoulder slightly as he looks down at him in concern, and suddenly phil brings in both of his gloved hands to cup his face, and technoblade whines as phil leans down-</p><p> </p><p>Phil hums, leaning his forehead against the other. “You’re not hot.” technoblade opens his eyes in confusion, staring baffled at him. “why are you so red then?” phil mumbles, confused. Technoblade realizes that phil is checking his temperature, not leaning down to kiss him-</p><p> </p><p>He groans, throwing his head back in embarrassment. Phil squeaks, letting his hands fall to techno’s shoulder from where he held his face. “Mate?! Techno, you good?” “phill…let me suffer in peace.” he brings a hand to shield his eyes from-from phil, from how close he is and technoblade cant believe how much of a mess he is right now, in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’re taking a sick day.” and suddenly, an arm around his back and a hand under his knee, and he is lifted off the ground. Technoblade makes a dying sound in surprise, immediately bringing his arms around Phil to hold on from the sudden carry. </p><p> </p><p>Phil just carried him off the ground, bridal style, and walking him out of the room? “Phil what are you doing i'm fine-” technoblade splutters, very much uncomfortable out of the safety of his room. Phil hums, “don't worry, just going to my room.” </p><p> </p><p>That's much worse, that is so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>Phil opens the door-somehow with a 6,5 feet tall pig hybrid in his arms-and enters, closing the door with a kick and walking to his bed. The entire time, technoblade is screaming in his head, alongside the voices, who especially scream about some highly inappropriate ideas in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Phil places him down in the bed, gently. Technoblade chokes back a whine at the loss touch, turning away to not face Phil as he curls in on himself. Phil heads over to his curtains, closing them, turning to technoblade with a smile, and technoblade can't look away, the scene playing out too familiar with fantasies he’s been daydreaming about. “Okay, wait a minute, i'll be right back.'' Phil grabs both of his hands within his, squeezing them before he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stuffs his face into phil’s pillow as soon as he hears the door close, the scent engulfs him and technoblade, who just stayed up all night to figure out romance and reading stupid love novels, falls asleep pretty quick.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't fall to a heavy sleep, he wakes up sometime later, to the sound of the creak door. “Techno?” it's Phil who whispers, and technoblade keeps his breathing the same and his eyes closed, he’s safe with Phil, so no need to get up.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the gentle footsteps, and feels the dip of the bed behind him. Warm hand placed on his shoulder, technoblade almost shudders at the skin contact, phil isn't wearing his gloves. Then the dip in the bed deepens, and technoblade can see a shadow loom over him behind his eyelids thanks to the dim light in the room, lips press on his temple, and Phil leaves the room as quietly as he came in.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade grabs the other pillow blindly, and clutching it close to his body, the tingling sensation makes his head fuzzy, maybe he doesnt need to think so heavily on a plan at this point, he thinks, and a stupid smile grows on his face and he cant get rid of it, until he falls back asleep, feeling warm.</p><p> </p>
<ol>

</ol><p> </p><p>It's bad timing honestly, when he realized about the thing between them.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade doesn't have time, when he gets caught up with the enemy kingdom advances, their scout troop coming back reporting that an army is heading their way on ships. Technoblade, with phil by his side, the two emperors gets ready.</p><p> </p><p>The silly little kingdom thinks it can come to their territory to fight, when the advantages are all in technoblades hands, they don't know how to fight with knees deep in the snow, their men are already well trained in that. </p><p> </p><p>The fight is far away from the empire, as techno isn't sure if they have heavy machinery with cannons or explosives that would fly up to the buildings,to play it safe he and phil get their army out early, and by sunrise, they’ll attack them at the shore.</p><p> </p><p>They leave just before sunrise, their offense line ready, defense as well. Technoblade stands in the middle, his armor gleaming in sunlight and he idly taps at his sword handle, watching the ships in view. Phil hums beside him, his enchanted bow in his hand, and sword still sheathed. Their shoulders touch, technoblade doesn't lean away, or into the touch, hyper focused on the people climbing out of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Their numbers are more than they anticipated, but that's fine, they were ready for any possibility.</p><p> </p><p>They don't move, not until one of them-that seems to be a commander-gets the speaker device, and before they let out a word, Phil from beside him raises his bow and shoots them, there is no need for words in this battle.</p><p> </p><p>Then, everything goes accordingly to plan. As their group ontop of low snow mountain fire down arrows, the rest on the ground fighting and clashing through with swords. Technoblade gets his sword out, the familiar and loving sound of the metal sparks the voices into a yelling match. Phil extends his wings, a menacing look before a strong flap and he is off the ground and into the sky, technoblade pushes his way through and flows through the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>There are more ships, in the far view of the sea, coming their way with even more fries to kill. But he is prepared, for he watches an airstrike heading down to one of the ships, leaving two ships to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he would love to airstrike all the ships, they are at risk if the enemy sends an airstrike and they don't have one ready at the moment to stop it from its way.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Blood for the blood god.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ ‘KILL KILL THEM ALL’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’ ‘blood for the blood god.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>The blood drips down from his sword, the blue barley shining from underneath the red. Technoblade watches as arrows once again fly over his head and into the new enemy line that came from the new ship, an airstrike from them heading over to their empire is stopped by one of their own, sending it crashing miles away from them.</p><p>The war began as the day they ambushed him, and it ends with the sun in the middle of the sky and technoblade stalks the last living one, who only falls to the ground trembling in fear.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a thud of a landing behind him, and sees easily from the shadows displayed on the trembling form of the person from their enemy line, the shape of wings, wide and menacing.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade sees in the shadows the way Phil stretches his wings, to make him seem bigger, and techno chuckles as he crouches down to the frozen soldier. “Tell your pitiful king, who did not come to fight his own war, that he lost.” he growls it at them, and they nod, frantically as they glance back at him and phil.</p><p> </p><p>There is a group already preparing a small boat for their only one living enemy soldier, they are taking the ship and its loot after all.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stares at his hands, red with blood, and the voices in his head quite down. Phil is still behind him, and he turns around to face him with a smile. Noticing that everyone else is preparing and celebrating their victory with cheering from behind, and the wide smile in phil face.</p><p> </p><p>His wings seem ruffled, there is some blood splattered on him, small slice wounds on him that techno can see pink particles emitting from, a healing potion already closing up his small wounds. Phil hat is crooked slightly, his hair is everywhere and somehow, he looks beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Like always.</p><p> </p><p>Phil is looking up at him, flushed slightly red, whether it's from the adrenaline rush, or he might have noticed techno checking him out. Technoblade won't mention it, as phil own eyes seem to travel up and down his body. “Gods mate, i can't tell if you’re hurt or not from all the blood.” phil says, bringing a hand to rest at technoblade shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hums, before bringing his hand up to remove his mask. “Is my face at least clean?” Phil nods, and technoblade smiles down at him, placing a hand on the other to pull him closer and technoblade leans down slowly, and Phil meets him halfway, pressing their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>there is a slight hesitation before Phil quickly wraps his arms around techno and pulls him closer, and technoblade melts into him. And when they part for a breather, techno rushes back in, planting as many kisses on the man's lips, cheek, jaw, nose and temple. </p><p> </p><p>Phil laughs and techno stops to admire him, there is a twinkle in phil eyes, a nice fitting blush and a wide grin. Technoblade keeps his arms around the other, smiling back at him. “I did not expect that,” Phil admits, chuckling as his blush increases, “there is plenty more to expect from now on.” technoblade hums, and pulls back from the hug.</p><p> </p><p>He removes the dirty bloody glove from his hand, before offering it to Phil, and Phil removes his as quickly and holds his hand, intertwining their fingers. The cold air hits his bare skin, but he never felt warmer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uhh, i dont know how to write battle scenes if you noticed. anyways, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>